


What Starts in Beautiful Rooms

by alittlebitofbacon



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: But pretty close, F/M, Karen is also tired, Making Out, Married Life, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Romance, also me: writes this, bonus points though if you can guess which one, but that wound up being a little too dirty for my liking, but then again when is she not, makeout fic, me: has unfinished fics, no actual spoilers for the second movie but can take place anytime after the first one, not quite smut, post-movie: Psych the Movie 2: Lassie Come Home (2020), shutting up my 3 am tag ramblings now, wanted to name this after a lyric in illicit affairs by tswift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofbacon/pseuds/alittlebitofbacon
Summary: Marriage with Shawn means that he has a lot of games, though some games arewaymore fun to play than others.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	What Starts in Beautiful Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to step outside of my writing comfort zone for once. Inspired by a bunch of headcanons discussed on the psych discord and coupled with the fact that I started writing this at midnight, plus it's been a long week, resulted in this fic. It's my first time writing/posting anything like this so let me know what you think!

Life with Shawn was basically just a bunch of little games that formed a relationship, not that Juliet was exactly complaining. It was fun this way, having little challenges or contests to make the mundane more interesting. Like, who could unload the dishwasher the fastest without breaking any plates or seeing who could steal the most kisses before being told off by Gus or Lassiter. All of the little games they played were great, but Shawn always had one that never failed to take her breath away- literally.

It had started in Santa Barbara, he would always see how far he could push to break the “no touching at work” rule. More often than not, he could get pretty far. She could hardly keep track of all the times they wound up in closets or the evidence room or even one of the interrogation rooms, fire in their stomachs’ and clothes being hiked up or stripped away. They had almost been caught on several occasions, being that the department only had so many places to go on account of its size, but now that they were in San Fransisco, it seemed the game had only intensified. 

For starters, the second her husband-then-fiancé- saw her new office, she should have known it wouldn’t be long until the door was wedged firmly shut and the blinds were drawn, only thin glass separating her cries of pleasure from the rest of her colleagues. The consistent revolving door of partners only helped to solidify this action. More often than not it was just her and Shawn working on a case together in the privacy of her office. Then all it would take is him asking if she’s “found any leads, Detective”- taking time to emphasize the last word in a tone that he knew got her hot and bothered- and all thoughts about the case would go right out the window.

On top of that, Shawn seemed to become obsessed with the idea of finding the most hidden, yet public, spot in the station to pull her into and kiss and touch her until her legs nearly gave out. Even worse, he made yet another game out of foiling her ill-conceived efforts to keep quiet. 

Too often, they would be somewhere where even just the smallest sound could attract someone’s attention, and then he would hit _just_ the right spot, making her cry out. She had started biting down on his shoulder just to muffle her cries, which in turn only seemed to encourage him more. 

A rumor had been started on the third floor about a moaning ghost as a result of his little game. 

He got her back for the bite marks though. Despite her best efforts to warn him against it, it was so hard to say no to him nibbling on her neck, especially when his teeth would graze lightly against her pulse point. She couldn’t even remember the last time she wore her hair up on account of his “revenge tactics”. 

She figured she couldn’t complain though, after all, she was an enthusiastic participant in most of his games. She had even started keeping a mental catalog of all of the places in the station that would be the best for her to drag him into. On quiet afternoons in the station or in the middle of the night, as they lay in the afterglow, they would compare notes and discuss where the next best place to go would be. They both had their “bucket list” spots and right at the top of Shawn’s was Chief Vick’s office. 

He had mentioned it once, an off-handed comment that had made her stumble in the hallway, her eyes darting around to make sure that no one had heard. Once she recovered, she had called him insane, not even caring that her shutdown would only serve to spur him on more. And spur him on she did. He would continue to talk about it almost every time they either passed her office or were in it, never failing to whisper naughty things in her ear about taking her on the desk or in one of the chairs. There was just something so exciting about the idea, whether it was the blatant disregard for authority or the thought that they could be caught at any moment but it got to the point where she could no longer even sit in Vick’s office without feeling at least a little aroused. It was hard to brief your boss on the latest murder suspects while your brain cooked up images of your smoking hot husband going down on you on the very desk your paperwork was currently spread out upon. 

Which is why, as the two of them sat alone in the Chief’s office, she was having such a hard time remembering exactly why that very scenario would be a bad idea. 

Karen had called them up to talk about their latest case, a deceptively simple embezzlement case that seemed to be getting more and more complicated the further they investigated. Naturally, though, she had let them know not too long after arriving, that she would be late on account of her previous meeting running long. Gus wasn’t around either due to already having a date with Selene and refusing to cancel again. Which leaves the couple by themselves, in the one place they probably shouldn’t be alone.

It doesn’t take long after Juliet reads off the text from Karen for Shawn to start giving her eyes and she knows exactly what he’s thinking. She gives him a pointed look and goes back to flipping through the file, doing her best to appear engrossed by it despite the less than pg thoughts racing through her own head. 

He slides his chair closer to hers and when she shoots him another look, he raises his hands in self-defense, claiming to only want to look at the file. And he does look, though she is very much aware of how his beard scratches against the side of her neck and that his breathing is a little lower than usual. And when he reaches around her to point out something, all she can focus on his the low rumble in his voice and the way his hand slides down her arm leaving goosebumps in its wake. Her body feels tense with anticipation as heat pools low in her belly and she does everything in her power to reign herself in, remind herself of where exactly she is.

It’s all for nothing though because Shawn grabs the edge of the file and goes, “now what do you think about that, Detective?” his voice practically a growl and all Juliet can do is push him back into his seat, effectively straddling his lap before her mouth is on his and her fingers are in his hair. 

He groans into the kiss, clearly pleased by this reaction, his hands roaming up and down her back. She swipes her tongue against his lips and he is more than happy to grant her entrance, relishing the way she strokes against his mouth, ushering little gasps from the both of them. 

Their kisses get a little bolder and soon he’s nipping the skin on her neck, his thumbs stroking over the skin that his mouth cannot cover and she briefly wonders- if not for the first time- if she really does have a vampire kink, or maybe it’s just a Shawn’s mouth-her neck kink. The thought is lost though when he sucks hard on her pulse point, the action causing her to gasp loudly, her hips bucking against him in response. She knows he’s seconds away from doing something that’ll make her cry out and possibly attract unwanted attention so she grabs his head in her hands and brings his lips back up to her mouth in a rough and desperate kiss. 

“And you thought this was a bad idea.” He teases as she pulls away, her lips skirting over his cheek and down to his neck. His hands have now fallen to her hips and his thumbs rub idle circles in the skin just above her waistband. 

“Shut up,” comes her reply but he can feel her smiling against his skin right before she pulls some of it into her mouth, sucking roughly, and suddenly shutting up becomes the furthest thing from his mind. 

“Ugh, Jules.” He gasps, his hands squeezing her hips, eliciting a moan that is muffled against his skin, the vibrations of the sound causing him to shiver. 

“Shawn,” She groans as he squeezes again, his fingers splaying against bare skin, urging her on as she continues to rhythmically buck against him, trying to find some way to relieve the pressure. 

He grins and slowly slides his hands up higher, silently thankful for a station that doesn’t mind if Juliet wears looser fitting shirts then those in Santa Barbara. 

The second his hand comes in contact with her chest, he’s met by her mouth again as she tries to stifle her cries. One arm wraps around his neck, pulling him even closer towards her as the other slips under the neck of his shirt, her hand rubbing along his chest. He hardly even notices when she starts to unbutton it a little, exposing more flesh to her wandering fingers. The way her nails scratch lightly against his skin is nice though and he lets her know that by biting down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

“Oh- babe,” She whimpers, her head falling back as her eyes fluttered close, exposing more flesh for his mouth to prey on, “This feels so good.”

His only response is a hum of agreement as he continues to have his way with her neck. Not that she minds. She’s perfectly content to stay where they are, relishing the feeling of his hands and mouth on her, his moans of approval when she did something he liked, the sound of her phone buzzing on the desk-

Her eyes shot open as the reality of the situation came crashing back to her. She was in her boss’ office, doing more than just making out with her husband and if they didn’t stop soon, there was a chance the Chief could walk in on a much more compromising image. 

Practically jumping off of his lap, she grabbed her phone and looked at the incoming text.

_Chief Vick: Almost back to my office, sorry again about the delay._

She shoves the screen at her now very baffled, yet still very much aroused, husband and he swears under his breath, immediately trying to fix his hair.

A few minutes later, Karen finally walks through the door, ushering an apology as she takes a seat at her desk. If she notices the flushed faces of her head detective and consultant, Juliet’s rumpled hair, Shawn’s half unbuttoned shirt, the prominent hickey on his neck, or the fact that he holds the file against his lap like his life depends on it, she certainly doesn’t say anything. Though the thought does cross her mind that it was foolish of her to think this sort of behavior would go away now that they were married.


End file.
